Nothing Takes Your Place
by littleboygenius
Summary: Daisuke's found himself in trouble. Ken's found himself in the middle of a bad Monday morning when who should he find himself in front of? One Daisuke Motomiya. Daiken .. for now.


A/N (because what is a fic without one of these?): Set before Ken got fat … and, well, ugly ;3 Yes, I know at the end of the series Ken didn't work for a police station but was just a Private Detective. Let's say this is set before he goes off on his own two feet, okay? The exact time it's set at will become obvious as the chapters continue, for now I will not divulge what the Ken /Miyako situation is, just to keep people guessing. Yeah, I'm a little scared that this is the first thing I've written in about two and a half years and it's a multi-chapter thing :o! This fic, in fact, was started about a year ago. The story has developed in my mind and I am pretty certain of where it's going. Does this mean quick chapters? I'd like to say yes, but this stupid thing called life tends to get in the way!

Reviews are greatly appreciated, particularly ones of the helpful kind!!

--

Detective. Why had he even entered into the job? Ken always had that question plaguing him in the back of his mind. This morning beared little difference. It was something that was definitely not planned and yet here he was, working the nine to five, in a job nobody would have ever seen the little boy genius doing. Perhaps he could claim that he fell into the role, a convenient option that appeared before him and one he lunged at to save him from having to decide for himself? But, then there was something else, a large factor he knew had influenced his eagerness. This factor, wedged deep within him, was a thirst to be immersed in horrific crime scenes. The gore, the deceit, the pure unthinkable horror that he got to poke around in day by day. It pleased a side of him which was sometimes far too active to keep him at ease. Other than that, he hated dealing with the lying scumbags he was always presented with. But those crime scenes, the mutilated bodies, the blood and gore, the suffering ... It excited him in ways that scared him to know. Conversely, the questioning process was one that he despised. Always the arrogant little fucks pleading innocence even in situations where they were clearly not. Why they even tried to bother was beyond Ken, his cold violet gaze always managing to look straight through them as if they were transparent.

In fact, it would seem to some that Ken was quite obviously a different person between work and outside of it, if they cared to investigate him just a little. Not that they would dare. Ken would notice in an instant and confront them. He also would never openly admit it to anyone how much a part of him looked forward to the more immoral part of his work. A side he always hoped he'd left behind in another time when capturing monsters and causing mayhem to children was all in a day's work. Truthfully he knew that side of him had never left as much as he'd succeeded at showing all of his so-called instant friends how pure and innocent he was. Ken chuckled to himself, 'Yeah, always the innocent one, so pure-hearted' He heard a voice say. For a while there he had even convinced himself that he was clean of any impurities. Though, honestly, something had always lurked there, a true side that barely saw the surface.

The Kaiser lived on quite strongly, unaware to the senses of any of the people around him that had known him during that phase. At the precinct though, it was just a little different. Not that he'd manipulated it that way on purpose. Or had he done just that unknowingly? Either way, they knew he could be a very dark and twisted character when he felt like it. This scared most of them and they kept their distance, giving Ken an undeserving air of superiority to those he worked with.

Ken stalked into the precinct, stopping his own thoughts instantaneously. His smooth steps made him appear to glide through his coworkers with their eyes raising at him timidly as he passed. Ken dropped his head to look down at his long leather jacket covering his white shirt and tie, he looked the part and he looked the part well. He knew it and it showed in the way he sneered down at those looking up at him. Realistically he knew he didn't come off quite as much of a jerk as he knew himself to be, but still, people were afraid of him. They knew if they said the wrong thing to him Ken would eye them with a look of stupidity.

'Fucking Monday's' His mind said, 'Always full of the weekend's losers, always with a new pile of cases to sort through.' Ken scratched his head idly as he sat at his immaculate desk, eyeing the pile he'd been expecting. Really, he just wanted to go back to bed and sleep the week away so he didn't have to deal with any of it. He knew that this was impossible though and sighed as he picked up the first file. Reluctantly he began to read. A knock on the door several minutes later interrupted his thoughts about how silly this first case seemed and he looked up to lock eyes with another Detective, the man's black hair beginning to grey and the creases in his face showing he'd lived a rough life.

"Nothing that exciting," He said, gesturing towards the pile of folders.  
"What's new about that?" Ken muttered, throwing the file on his desk, "What can I do for you, Hiroshi?" He continued, looking up at the scruffy looking detective standing before him.  
The other detective took this as an invitation and sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the desk, "Thought I'd save you some time and tell you the exciting ones to look for," He smiled slightly.  
"In other words you want to point out what ones you want me to take, right?" Ken rolled his eyes as his comment rang true to both their ears.

"Fine, you got me," Hiroshi said, "Just thought I'd point you towards the murder case seeing as those are the ones that seem to get you excited," The older detective said sarcastically.

"That all?" Ken asked, a nasty, cold tone creeping into his voice as the other man nodded.

Ken picked up the file he had started reading, ignoring the one Hiroshi had just mentioned, which the other man took to mean he was dismissed.

Once he had his office to himself once more Ken reached for the supposed murder one Hiroshi had mentioned.  
"Husband killed wife with a single shot to the head. Wife was cheating on husband with best friend," Ken murmured to himself as he read the breakdown of what had happened, "Gee, could we get a little more drama into this, I don't think I can guess how it happened!?" He rolled his eyes and picked up the next file, definite that the family politics case was not one he wanted to handle.

'But, it's your kind of case,' He heard himself say, 'You know, the murder, the lies!!' Ken flicked the pieces of his shoulder-length violet hair out of his eyes that had fallen in his line of vision. 'Oh, wait' The voice continued, 'It's not nearly messed up enough for you to enjoy.' It paused before continuing, 'No disturbing, twisted story to accompany the hole in the head, right? Or maybe you need something tastier than some brain splattered against the wall? Perhaps dismemberment, several slashes to different parts of the body, something unique … something not too many people are capable of, right?' Ken nodded without meaning to, the voice he referred to as Kaiser laughed, 'Or maybe it's just me that wants it, right? The pain and suffering, our innocent boy genius would never desire to see such things.' Ken frowned, biting his lip, not really wanting to enter into this thought line right at the moment. He flicked through the remaining cases quickly, seeing if any did capture his interest, not listening to the continuing taunts the Kaiser threw at him. He shoved the papers away impatiently when nothing met his approval and got up from his chair to walk around the building in an attempt to get rid of these questions he always seemed to find himself facing.

"Ken," The Chief of Police appeared in front of him from seemingly nowhere as he walked around the precinct, "Go question this guy, will you?" He pushed a file into Ken's unwanting hands and pleaded silently with him through his downward sloping eyes, "Kazuma, has to go downstairs to sort out some mix up between two files. It's his case, but we need to question this guy right now before he can make up too many lies to tell us. He's in room 1," He paused to breathe, "Some famous millionaire arrested under suspicion of murder and drug peddling."

Ken raised an eyebrow, "And why didn't I get offered this case?" He asked, trying to hide his disappointment of not even getting a chance to jump on it.  
The Chief of Police shrugged as he walked away, his overweight frame making it seem like he was almost rolling along, "First in gets all the best things," He said, laughing as he disappeared around the corner.

Ken sighed, just great. Because he couldn't decide on anything he'd been thrown someone else's work to do like a slave.

'Hey, you made a point of asking why you didn't get offered it fool,' Kaiser said smarmily.

"That was you and you know it!" Ken muttered to himself walking down a long corridor, "You're the loser that likes this fucked up shit,"

'Tut, tut,' The Kaiser started, 'Do we have to get into this again, little Ken? I thought you decided that it was most likely you who enjoyed this. Not some fantasy character you decided to act out as way back in childhood.'

Ken growled audibly, too frustrated with his own mind to want to continue an argument. He breathed in sharply and made his way down towards the room he'd been told to go to, the file still gripped tightly in hand as if he wished to destroy it through force alone. Stopping outside of questioning room 1 he shook his limbs to attempt to loosen up a little before walking into the room. He eyed the red hair he could see, the face hidden by how the boy was slumped over the table. The blue haired boy cleared his throat to let his presence be known and the owner of the red hair lifted his head slowly.

Ken stopped, dead in his tracks to the chair he was approaching and stared, his eyes flaring wide. He swallowed audibly, blinked and, just as quickly backed out of the room and shut the door before any words could be spoken.

"It couldn't be," Ken muttered to himself as he fell heavily against the wall, a hand coming up to press at his temples. He really didn't need a shock like this to his already terrible morning.

'It is,' A voice in his head replied, mockingly, 'Daisuke. The one boy you told yourself you never wanted to see again,' The voice seemed to be laughing at him, 'Now look, you've got to go in and question him without it leading to anything from the past.'  
"I'm at work," He argued with the voice silently, "Nothing will happen, it will all be video recorded and as soon as he even tries to fuck around … I'm out of there."

Ken nodded his head, breathed in deeply and looked towards the ceiling. This was going to be trouble, he could just feel it. Bracing himself, he turned the doorknob and walked back into the questioning room, hoping a little bit of sanity had returned to him.

"Keisuke, you can go," Ken said quickly, looking at the thin, gangly guard, "I'll be able to handle this one myself; I don't think he'll be too much trouble."

The guard looked at him suspiciously not certain of what to do, given this was a murder suspect. He stared at Ken for a moment more before seeing that he was definite in his request and ran out the door letting Ken know that he had to call him when the questioning was finished with so he could return the boy to his cell.

"Daisuke Motomiya," Ken's voice brimmed with confidence he was not at all feeling, "What the hell have you done to end up here?"

Daisuke looked up from where he'd returned to lying on the table and suddenly realised why the detective had acted so strangely just moments before.

"K-k-ken!?" He stammered, disbelief causing him to sit up straight in his chair. An uncomfortable silence filled the air as Daisuke stared at Ken, a hundred different memories flying through his head and a million different possibilities of things to say playing on his tongue. Finally he found his voice and used it in the only way someone such as Daisuke could, "Of all the fucking cops in town, I find myself being questioned by you," He spat each of the words out like it tasted bad on his tongue.

Ken wondered if he could keep up the façade of not knowing the other boy under the premise of him being somewhat famous for his business. Especially following the first words out of the suspect's mouth. He continued trying anyway, for both of their sakes. If anyone found out Ken was questioning someone he had once been so close to, well, he'd be taken off the case before he could even get through reading the file. Not to mention the awful things it would do to his nice little life he had set up.

"So, a murder and some drugs for one Daisuke Motomiya, eh? Not too shabby for someone who owns a world famous noodle cart business." Ken said the words as if he were talking to himself while flicking through, reading the file quickly.  
Daisuke looked at Ken, a puzzled look crossing his face.  
"I didn't do it." He said quietly, deciding to play along with Ken's game of make believe.

"Of course you didn't," The detective pulled his black coat around himself a small smile playing at the edge of his mouth, "And if I had a buck for every time one of you had come in and said that to me, I would have a mansion made of the things," He finished, laughing at his own little joke. "But, seriously, Motomiya," Ken's voice became serious in an instant, "Let's walk through your version of the events."  
Daisuke sighed. "Fine." He bent his neck from left to right and moistened his lips. "Saturday there was a big drug drop happening, worth probably more money than you make in 10 years. The boss put me in charge, said that there shouldn't be too much trouble and that I could cover it because he was having a night with the ladies. Or, as I know it, a night with a bottle of red and good old rightie."

Ken raised an eyebrow, "Wait, this is Nakamura we're talking about here, right?"  
Daisuke smiled, "Yeah, that's the one. Knew you guys'd know about him. He's one of those people who do so much, but cover it up just enough so that the cops can't touch him. Smart guy…"  
"Okay, so what happened?" Ken stopped the rambling to redirect the conversation.

"Alright, so we're waiting at my place, which was decided on because none of you jerks know where it is, unlike the other places we've used in the past. There's me and about 4 other guys, all low ranked. Yeah, I'm in charge and the only guys I get to boss around are freakin' lap dogs that'll do anything you ask, they're that desperate to be liked by the boss." Ken's face remained emotionless as Daisuke continued, "The truck comes up and we start unloading the shit into the shed, things are going real smoothly." Daisuke bent his head into his shoulder, scratching the side of his face, "Then, outta nowhere we hear gunshots. Before I know it all my little lap dogs are down and so are the guys who brought the stuff."  
Ken interrupted, "Right, so everyone's down, except for you?"

Daisuke nodded.  
"Yeah, then, just like that I hear a car roar off in the background and I'm sitting there surrounded by a heap of guys with metal in their chests."

Ken looked at Daisuke seriously, "Nice story, now tell me what really happened."  
Narrowing his eyes Daisuke opened his mouth once again, "I just told you what the fuck happened Detective Ichijouji," He growled as he eyed the name badge Ken wore on his chest.

"Okay, fine, if that's the lie you're trying to sell, what did you do then?"

"I panicked and called the police and got the fuck out of there," Daisuke said, quietly.  
Ken snickered, "So, you're doing a big yakuza drug job and it goes wrong. Of course any genius would call the police when there are massive amounts of drugs lying around his very own house. Of course!!"

"I had no fucking idea what to do!" Daisuke yelled back, springing to his feet, the chair handcuffed to him rising with him, "I tried to call the head, but he didn't answer." He continued, hurriedly, "I didn't even think--"

"That's right, you didn't think!" Ken interrupted, "You did the first thing--"

"I didn't even think that I would be blamed for this shit!" Daisuke finished angrily, "And yet here I am!" He fell back in his chair, defeated.

A silence hung in the air for several moments before Ken interrupted.

"So do you have any idea who did this? Why you were the only guy they left standing?" He asked, carefully.

"Not a fuckin' clue," Daisuke replied, sighing, "And now there's little doubt the yakuza want me dead for fucking up the job and killing some underlings. Looks like someone just flushed the button on my life."

Silence entered the room again. Ken stared at Daisuke. Honestly, he knew Daisuke hadn't done it; it was clear as day to him. But, without the evidence to back it Daisuke was, without a doubt, going to take the blame.

Scratching his head tiredly, Ken broke the silence again.  
"So why did you get yourself tangled up in this mess anyway?"  
"Needed to get my business off the ground, didn't I?" He said growling, "No cash, meant I had to take out a loan. Only place that would give a loan to a loser like me was the yakuza. Next thing you know, they're calling a favour. Nothing big, just collecting their drugs, pushing things through the black market - the easy stuff, y'know?"

Ken nodded. "I see." He looked at Daisuke, the years since he'd last seen him had aged him quite a bit. His eyes seemed lifeless and while he was still tan he seemed thinner, lacking the energy Ken always remembered him having.

"So what happens now/?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, we go check out the place, look for some evidence try to figure out what's happened … you know?"

Daisuke nodded.

"Guess I'm pretty fucked, eh?" He said, cutting to the chase.

Ken stayed silent, looking at his hands and thinking what he could do. He got up suddenly and walked out of the room. He went into the attached 'viewing' room and turned the video and audio recording devices off. Seeing as Kazuma was most likely still downstairs sorting out what ever screw up they had managed to make down there he mused that it was safe that no one was going to want to enter the room to see how the interview was going. Especially considering it was Ken doing it. They always remarked that watching him work sent chills down their spines and gave them nightmares. Ken had no idea why, as far as he knew he was just doing the same as everyone else did in these things.

He looked from left to right, noting that there didn't seem to be too many people around, much less anyone interested in what Ken Ichijouji was doing. Everyone was far too busy with processing things from the weekend. He shrugged, pleased and opened the door and walked back inside.

A body sent him slamming into the wall. Ken opened his eyes, slightly dazed from hitting his head and found Daisuke standing merely centimetres from him. Ken focused his eyes slightly to one side, avoiding Daisuke's penetrating stare that seemed to expose all the secrets he tried so hard to keep from anyone. The one Ken had always found himself weak to.

Then, without notice, Daisuke kissed him, his mouth portraying a furious need that he had to convey. The forcefulness of the action giving Ken the impression that the other boy was throwing everything he had at him.  
"You may not want to admit it Ken," Daisuke started, pulling himself away from the kiss Ken looked like he wished would continue, "But you need me. Without me you're a fake." The red head paused for a moment to allow his words to wash over the other, as his real feelings suddenly surfaced, "The world may be fine with that, but I know you aren't. You need to show your other side. You need to release the Kaiser."

Ken blinked quickly and told himself that he didn't enjoy the feel of the boy's lips on his. That he had been successful in stopping himself from returning the action. Nor did he admit that he sort of liked being pushed up against the wall like this by Daisuke's body, his hands still restrained by handcuffs to the chair he had dragged over with him.

'You're lying,' His mind supplied, 'If you had any choice right now, why you'd…'

"SHUTUP," Ken yelled into the silent room at Daisuke's face. Daisuke watched him with a knowing look as Ken raised his hands to his head to pull at his hair in frustration.

He knew Daisuke was right. Though, as much as he knew, he didn't want to give him the benefit of knowing that Ken was well aware of it.

"Help me Ken," Daisuke broke his thoughts, "Get me out of this mess! I'm not the bad guy here, Nakamura is."

Ken let his arms fall to his sides and finally looked at Daisuke, into those eyes he remembered from so many happier occasions, "It's not my case…" He started, sighing.

"Don't give me that bullshit," Daisuke yelled in reply, slamming the chair into the wall in protest, "You just don't want to let yourself weaken and lose your grip on whatever perfection you think you've gained by sending me on my way," He paused as he calculated his next words carefully, "You may be able to lie to the rest of the world so very easily, Ken, but when it's me you can't lie for shit."

Ken hung his head, feeling his heart beat a little faster. He knew Daisuke was right. He knew he was the only one in possibly the entire world that even knew the deeper workings of one Ken Ichijouji. He knew so many things and yet, ultimately, he knew if he were to agree to Daisuke's request right now his little slice of his perfectly mapped out life would be destroyed.

'You already know your answer,' Kaiser said cunningly, 'Little Daisuke's found himself in trouble once more and despite the lies you live your life by, you'll run back to him in an instant and shatter everything.'

Daisuke stared at Ken. Watching his face he felt as if he could almost see the internal argument he was having.

"Okay," Ken whispered finally, "But only—"  
The door flew open and two officers ran in quickly to see the cause of the noise they had heard.

Daisuke pushed himself against Ken's torso and fell back into the chair, crossing his legs like he'd done nothing all along, "Stupid fucking cops, you're all the same." He snarled.

"Ken, are you okay?" One of the guards asked cautiously, looking between the detective and the boy now hanging his head in the chair.

Ken shook his head a little to wake himself up from whatever daze he'd just got into, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine … this wise arse just thought it would be funny if he could rough me up a little." He looked down at Daisuke, "You can take him back to his cell, Keisuke, Takafumi. I think we're done for now."

The pair nodded in unison, Keisuke removing the handcuffs from the chair and then taking Daisuke by the arm and pulling him out of the room, Takafumi leading them both.  
Daisuke turned his head to look back at Ken, his piercing glare telling him that his future was now in his hands.

Ken fell onto the floor once the door shut behind the trio, unable to support himself a moment more. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on his arms thinking furiously.

'Take the case Kenny-boy,' Kaiser spoke up, 'You told dimwit you would and if you go back on your word now he's a goner.'

Ken clenched his eyes closed, Kaiser was right, he knew, but he still wasn't certain he wanted to destroy his life. He breathed in deeply, trying to cleanse himself of the troubles he had found in front of him this morning. He would take the case. He would upset the way he formulated his life and just take it as it came for once. No plans, no final destination, just decide on the moment.

Kaiser laughed, 'Yeah, sure, good luck with that!'

Ken stood up, his confidence returning to him. Opening the door he walked towards the office where the start of this change would begin, ignoring the people looking at him as he stormed past.

"Let me take the case," Ken pleaded with his superior officer, trying not to let his desperation to investigate it show.

"Why?" The creases of concern showing on the head of the Chief of Police, "What has you so interested in a silly little drug case," He turned his head slightly, "You usually hate these ones and shrug them off in favour of something …," He paused momentarily, "More violence, less drugs."

Ken wondered when his preferences had been revealed so completely when he'd been trying to not reveal too much of his very twisted side, the side he referred to as, "Kaiser". He tried to think of something to say that didn't involve the words, 'Daisuke' or 'Ex-lover' or 'Owing him one' but failed. Luckily, the Chief of Police sighed, giving in to Ken,

"Fine, take the stupid case. I'll put Kazuma on that other murder one, should keep him reasonably happy. Go down to this Motomiya place and check it out. You know what to do."  
Ken tried not to let a smile cross his face as he reached to take the other files and thanked his superior gratefully. He turned and walked out the door, maniacal laughter ringing through his head with the gaining of his success.


End file.
